


Shadows

by DiefGirl



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiefGirl/pseuds/DiefGirl





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts), [GooglyEyesTalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooglyEyesTalk/gifts), [Vic32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/gifts), [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/gifts).




End file.
